


Tug of War

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Collars, D/s, Dean in Panties, Domestic, Domme Meg, Double Ended Dildo, Feminization, Mild Pet Play, Multi, Paddling, Polyamory, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sub Dean, sub chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weight of the thick leather collar lined in soft padding was familiar. Comfortable. Chuck was still turning the idea over in his head and he couldn’t quite pin it down, but the simple act of Meg putting his collar on for him eased the lingering tension out of his muscles and made him feel lighter. It was, oddly, frequently easier to do what someone else wanted him to do than to have make decisions for himself. Chuck knew that wasn’t really healthy, but he figured his recent Friday night routine was a lot better than dealing with his crippling anxiety by drinking himself into a coma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tug of War

Chuck shook out a cramp in his hand and stared at the outline he was fleshing out over a few pieces of paper spread in front of him. It looked good. It looked really good. Maybe this story wasn’t going to suck too bad. Shifting forward on the large plush pillow, sunlight through the window warm on bare skin, Chuck crossed out a few points and scribbled a few notes before chewing on the eraser of his pencil and curling more comfortably on his side.

This whole situation right here. It was weird. But it had become routine for Chuck to let himself into Meg’s apartment whatever time he wanted on Friday before dinner time at six to just… relax. It wasn’t actually much different than what he did at home, flopping around and trying to put down words that made sense. Maybe it was the change of scenery that revitalized him. Or the lack of distraction. At Meg’s, all he was allowed to do before dinner was lay on his pillow – or floor – naked to write and read to his heart’s content.

It was really weird. And it worked wonders for his creativity somehow. Her mid-level apartment over looked a park and Chuck could lounge by the windows soaking up the sun watching joggers and dog walkers and pan handlers, picking up his pencil any time creativity struck. He felt like an overgrown house cat. That actually wasn’t too far off the mark because as soon as Meg came home she’d put him in a collar.

It was relaxing.

Meg was…. sort of his girlfriend. Maybe. His domme, definitely. Chuck had met her as ‘Mistress Magdalena’ at a private party. Before her, he had had a few play partners here and there, but he was a painfully shy submissive and not really masochistic enough for the heavier stuff. He was just an average looking middle aged guy who liked to be bossed around. And for some reason, Meg kept tempting him in to seeing her at more parties until they felt comfortable hanging out in other situations and now somehow he had a key to her apartment and Friday’s were a regular thing.

The door lock clicked and Chuck startled out of his day dream, sitting up and peering over the couch. The walls of the apartment were lined with shelves holding animal skulls and taxidermied rodents and leather bound books and all sorts of strange things that gave Chuck the creeps, but it was oddly stimulating to his imagination. The front door swung open and broad shoulders pushed through, Dean’s head ducked as he clutched a bag of groceries to his chest and wrestled with the lock that was always sticking. Ripped jeans, Ac/Dc shirt and plaid, he was at first sight a paragon of masculinity.

“Hey Dean,” Chuck greeted from his pillow.

It was almost five, Meg would be home by six, Dean was running a little early.

“Heya Chuck, how’s it going?”

Chuck gathered up the loose scattered papers of his notes in a particular order and tucked them into a folder. “Pretty good.”

“Getting some writing done?”

Setting his things aside on a designated shelf, Chuck stood and made his way to a stool at the kitchen island that defined the open space layout. “Yeah, I think I’ve got something interesting this time.”

“All right, man.”

“What did you uh – what’ve you got?”

Plopping a brown paper grocery bag on the counter, Dean pulled out vegetables and “Steak.”

Chuck would try to help him with dinner. Had tried in the past. And managed to burn broccoli to the bottom of a pan. It wasn’t good. He had learned that he was more useful to Dean sitting on the stool and keeping him company. Plus he liked keeping Dean company. Chuck was, well he kept his options open and didn’t really have preferences, but he tended to end up with women more than men. Not like he ended up with them for very long, but…

With Meg, though, he had known from the beginning that she wasn’t interested in a monogamous relationship and had other subs that she played with. Chuck just didn’t expect her to introduce any of them, or that he’d want to play with other subs too. Dean was interesting. And come on, who could resist a face like that.

“Do you want me to, um, is there anything I should….” Chuck still tried to offer help.

“Nah, I got this.”

Hunched over on the stool, Chuck propped his elbows on the counter and watched Dean moving around the kitchen with ease. It really wasn’t fair how attractive some people were. Chuck was comfortable enough by now in the privacy of Meg’s apartment that he didn’t feel ashamed over his nudity. Maybe Meg had made that a stipulation to get him to come out of his shell a little. It had worked, to be fair.

“How was work?”

Dean turned a genuine smile on him and started up a running narration of his day as he chopped vegetables and prepped the meat. Chuck sat and listened. He was good at that. It was amazing how fast time slipped away on Friday when it was one of the least busy and most relaxing days of the week for him. Before he knew it, the front door was clicking open again, and Meg was kicking off her high heels at the entrance just to the side of the counters.

“Hey boys.”

Shrugging out of her suit jacket, the first thing she did when she got home was to let her hair down. Dean pulled something off the stove and shuffled over to peck a kiss on her cheek, which she returned by tugging him down to eat his face. Practically. Like, the noises must be similar. Not that Chuck actually knew what a wild succubus feeding on her victim sounded like, but he imagined it sounded something like how Meg kissed.

When Dean pulled back, cheeks flushed, he turned back to the food he was working on with a lazy grin. “Got steak for dinner.”

Meg popped open the first few buttons of her blouse. “I knew I kept you around for a reason.”

Walking around the island, she clucked her tongue at Chuck and patted her hip. “Come on pet.”

Tripping over himself only once, Chuck followed after her as she disappeared down the hallway into her dark bedroom. Meg was already down to a bra and panties when Chuck shuffled over to the large suede pillow at the foot of the bed and sat down. Pulling on a short plum purple silk robe that only barely went to the tops of her thighs, Meg pulled out Chuck’s collar from a drawer that held a lot of really weird things. Chuck didn’t even want to know what all of them were. Tipping his head forward, he waited quietly for her.

The weight of the thick leather collar lined in soft padding was familiar. Comfortable. Chuck was still turning the idea over in his head and he couldn’t quite pin it down, but the simple act of Meg putting his collar on for him eased the lingering tension out of his muscles and made him feel lighter. It was, oddly, frequently easier to do what someone else wanted him to do than to have make decisions for himself. Chuck knew that wasn’t really healthy, but he figured his recent Friday night routine was a lot better than dealing with his crippling anxiety by drinking himself into a coma.

Bdsm… Heavy drinking… The Bdsm was working a little better.

Collared, Chuck trailed after Meg on his hands as knees when she made her way back to the kitchen. The carpet in her apartment was plush and soft, easy on his knees. Chuck settled by a chair at the table that sat between the kitchen and living room area and waited there. Meg flirted around Dean in the kitchen, both of them loose and carefree with it, touching and teasing one another. Chuck had never really been very good at that. Neither of them expected it from him. He could be as shy and quiet and awkward as he wanted. Dean was the stubborn sub, incorrigible and ill behaved. Meg seemed to like the challenge though, as much as she liked Chuck’s eager submission.

He was thinking again. Too much. Sighing, he let himself drift further and rested his head on folded arms on the chair seat until Meg was nudging at him, sitting down and pulling his head into her lap. She fed Chuck from her hand, while Dean ate at the table with her, commiserating over stupid people they had to work with and making plans for the weekend. It was almost like Chuck really was a dog, they didn’t talk to him, they didn’t demand anything of him. He could watch from the outside and spin creative stories around the scraps of their lives they fed him and it fueled ideas for his own stories, sparked inspiration that came freely, unlike normal interactions that he was prodded to participate in and left him too sour-stomached from anxiety that he couldn’t enjoy his constant day dreaming.

The steak was good too. Delicious, actually. Meg even shared her beer with him.

After dinner, Meg and Chuck settled in the living room, Chuck on his cushion and Meg sprawled on the couch, to let the food settle as they watched TV. The shower was running and Dean’s off key singing could be heard over the noise of it. Chuck dozed, head rested on Meg’s soft thigh, her fingers combing through curly hair as they relaxed. After the shower turned off, the canned laughs and dialogue of the tv show background to Chuck, he listened to Dean’s humming as the man did his own preparations for the night. Dean spent a lot of time in the bathroom preening before they had play time.

Chuck didn’t mind. He could curl draped over Meg’s lap for hours and let his mind wander while she petted him.

“All right, let’s get this party started.”

Chuck startled when Dean clapped his hands together, standing in the hallway arch on the other side of the living room. His face was painted delicately, lips and cheeks pinked, fingers snapping at the waist of a very ruffled pair of black panties, shaved smoothed neck to toe. With a whine, Chuck peeled away from Meg and crawled over to Dean’s feet, nuzzling against the still warm freshly shaved skin of his legs. It was like silk. Seriously. Shaved skin didn’t feel like that, he had to do something special with it. Lotion maybe. Chuck had no idea how these things worked but it felt amazing.

Dean chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. “Someone’s happy tonight.”

Meg flipped off the TV, voice thick with amusement, “Look at my boys getting along. Feel up for a little teamwork tonight, huh?”

“What’re you thinking?” Dean drawled.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out, big boy.”

Slinking past them, Meg put extra sway in her hips as she dropped her robe halfway down the hall and turned into the play room. Dean and Chuck both were fast to follow. She barely came up to Dean’s nipples, even Chuck was taller than her by a few inches, but the petite woman had them wrapped around her finger.

Not a fan of the heavier stuff - not like Dean - Chuck settled comfortably into the corner of the play room where there were a few pillows, a rumpled up blanket, even chew toys. He actually kind of like the chew toys. The floor was lined with soft foam matting that interlocked. Meg had a peg board hung with toys on one wall, the centerpiece of the room a sturdy padded bench, everything else bare. It was a heck of a way to use a spare bedroom. Chuck could guess that most guests Meg had over stayed in her bed, though.

Just as Chuck assumed his spot in the corner to watch for now, Dean enthusiastically climbed onto the padded bench, sitting up on his knees propped on the rests and waiting.

The lacy thong and lace bra Meg wore didn’t hide anything, nipple rings on display under the sheer material. One hand on a cocked hip, she considered the toys with her back to them. Picking up a heavy wood paddle, solid and gleaming, Meg circled around behind Dean and swatted his ass.

“Forward.”

Dropping forward on the bench with a grunt, Dean gripped the hand rests and stuck his ass out. Resting a hand against his lower back, Meg tugged his panties up and cracked the paddle of the bare skin of his ass loud enough to echo. Chuck flinched in sympathy but Dean only pushed back into the next few whacks and groaned when Meg raked her nails over pinking skin.

It just looked uncomfortable to Chuck. He could definitely appreciate the view though. Curling over a pillow and gnawing on a plastic toy that squeaked, Chuck appreciated being able to fidget with something as he watched Dean arching and swaying as Meg hit harder. There was a glint in her eyes and sometimes it worried Chuck just how much she seemed to like inflicting pain, but she never hurt him. Dean wriggled and lowered his hips to hump the bench, Meg left welts on his skin from her nails and worked up brighter bruises with the paddle. Chuck squirmed in his corner, cock stiffening listening the sounds Dean made, pretty painted lips parting as he gasped.

Dean was glistening with a sheen of sweat by the time Meg stopped. She stroked her hands over the curve of his back, palmed his ass and crooned at him. Dean was putty under her, eyes shut and body pliant. With a smack of her hand, he snapped back to attention.

“Crawl down, sugar lips.”

A little clumsy and shaky, Dean peeled himself off the bench and flopped onto the floor near Chuck. Chuck nudged a pillow over towards him. Meg snapped her fingers and Chuck whipped his head up to find her grinning at him.

“C’mere boy.”

Swallowing nervously, Chuck crawled over, trying not to squirm under her gaze. Meg perched her ass on the bench and shoved her foot in his lap, pressing his erection up against his belly.

“I know you like watching, but we’re going to have a little team building exercise tonight. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

Chuck couldn’t help it if he humped against the arch of her foot. He was only a man.

Hopping up, Meg patted the bench. “Hands here.”

Shuffling forward, Chuck lightly settled his hands on the bench still damp from Dean’s sweat.

“Ass up,” She gave his butt a light swat and Chuck didn’t need any further threat to do exactly what she said, pushing up on his knees to stick it out.

Looking over his shoulder, he could see Dean watching him, rucked up panties pulled tight over his balls, hard cock tapping up against his belly. There was no way Chuck was anywhere near in his league. No way. And yet Dean still looked at him like that. They’d played together a few times. Mostly watching. Chuck squirmed to think what Meg might have in store for him. She’d left and headed towards her bedroom. There were other kinds of toys in there. Chuck waited patiently, feeling exposed, but mostly nervous with anticipation. 

When Meg came back, she didn’t even try to hide the long dildo - seriously, maybe longer than her forearm - that she set on the bench with a bottle of lube, waving a small anal plug in front of Chuck’s face. Oh. Oh it was going to be one of those kind of nights. That dildo would definitely not all fit. Chuck was not inexperienced, but he wasn’t what you’d call a size queen. Maybe she was going to use it on Dean.

Meg scratched through his hair and Chuck leaned into it, letting the tight little pit of worry dissolve as he relaxed into her hold.

“There you go.”

Hands still rested on the bench, Chuck swayed when Meg stepped back, picking up the lube to slick the plug. Chuck could get on board with this. Even with Dean watching. No. Scratch that. Dean watching only made Chuck flush hotter. Meg soothed him with a gentle touch stroking down his back, before she gripped his hip hard and hauled him up a little higher. Chuck held still, cold lube and hard silicone at his hole, dick twitching. Meg eased it in with a firm push, the toy a nice size to open up to.

When it was seated in him, Meg gave it a twist and Chuck jerked, whining a little. Head falling down between his outstretched arms, he scooted his knees wider. Meg brushed a thumb down his taint, massaging, drawing more embarrassing noises out of him before cupping his balls. Sagging, Chuck humped back against her hand, the base of the plug pushed against her forearm as Meg rolled his balls and scraped her nails up along the shaft of his hard cock. Chuck could feel a wet trickle of precome dribble out, hips snapping back, muscles going tense. The plug was a nice stretch but not enough to get off on.

He whimpered when Meg pulled back. Sure, it should definitely be embarrassing for a grown man, but Chuck wasn’t so much a man right now. He didn’t really consider himself so. When Meg scratched the back of his neck and crooned ‘good boy’ he felt even less so. And it was liberating.

Patting his head, Meg told him, “Make yourself comfy,” as she turned and snapped her fingers at Dean.

Obediently, Dean crawled the short distance over to them, licking his plush lips, eyes shining and wide lined in black. Meg commanded him, “Present,” and Dean was turning around to shove his face to the floor and push his ass up high. Chuck settled back on his heels to watch, rubbing the base of the plug against his leg.

Meg crouched next to Dean, her panties pulling up between her legs and Chuck could see the pink of her, soft curls at the apex, smooth creamy spread of her thighs. It made him salivate. She slapped Dean’s red welted ass and pulled the ruffled panties he still wore aside. Dean was shaved completely there too, smooth, crease running from his balls to the darker muscle of his ass and Chuck was still salivating. Or salivating more.

“Come on, boy,” Meg goaded.

Not hesitating to tip forward and close the distance, Chuck licked a swathe up from balls to ass. Normally, he had some problems being so forward. Direct. But, it was easy to follow Meg’s directions. And when Dean shuddered under him, straining his hips back to rub against Chuck’s face, it was all the encouragement he needed. Messy wet and uninhibited, Chuck licked around the furl of darker skin and nuzzled his beard against the smooth taut skin of Dean’s ass.

Mug hummed and tugged at his messy hair, massaging, pressing his face further forward. “Knew you’d like that.”

Shivering as her hands roamed across his back, lower to push at the plug, squeezed the soft skin of his waist, Chuck closed his eyes and focused on the feel of Dean’s quivering under his tongue, opening up, so hot inside and silken, little stuttered pleas he wasn’t afraid to vocalize when he begged ‘more’ and ‘please’.

Chuck lost himself in the rhythm of it, found a pace that picked at every point that made Dean curse, curled his tongue around a ball and kissed up to swirl around the hole and dip inside, rub his cheeks against the inflamed skin of Dean’s paddled ass and soft panties. He was more than content to spend the night like this, face buried, toy teasing inside him. Eventually, Meg pulled him back and Chuck blinked his eyes open, Dean’s skin shining wet and so inviting.

“Turn around.”

He didn’t want to. He really didn’t. There were a lot of things Chuck wanted to do and looking or moving away from that were not on the list. But he listened to Meg, shuffling around on his knees. Meg patted his ass with a ‘good boy’ and pulled the plug out. Chuck craned his head aside to watch her as she slicked up the long dildo. Oh. Oh now he knew what was going on. She held Dean with a hand on his hip first and pushed the toy inside as Dean let out a guttural moan and his feet bumped against Chuck’s feet. Then Meg had a hand on Chuck’s waist, guiding him back.

“Come on, I wanna see how well you two work together.”

Dean was already down low with his knees spread wide so Chuck scooted back with his legs together and slotted behind Dean as Meg rubbed the toy against him and corrected his angle. The jelly toy pushed past his relaxed muscle with a pop, thicker than the plug, stretching with a pleasant ache. Chuck shifted back, tilted his hips, scooted a few hands more back to seat the toy deeper.

Dean shuffled his legs closed, further, rubbing against Chuck’s legs, feet teasing and with a fluid rock Dean had pressed their bodies flush. Panting, Chuck ground his hips in circles and relished the stretch of the toy in him, the feel of Dean’s firm muscle pressed against his ass. Oh. Oh why hadn’t he tried this before.

Meg sounded very pleased with herself. “Very good.”

Craning his head up, Chuck looked to his side to see her perched on the bench. He and Dean were parallel to it, and apparently Meg was going to sit back and watch the show. Chuck didn’t think he was much of a show, but Dean, sweat streaking his make up and panties askew, he was a pretty picture. Chuck could make up for it with enthusiasm. Right. He could try.

Stretching forward, Chuck experimentally tested how much he could pull away and where he needed to back up. Shifting, Dean inelegantly and eagerly trying to chase him with the toy between them, Chuck flushed hot and lowered his chest to the mat. That was it, right there, body angled down with quick sharp pushes of his hips back and the two of them nearly connected skin to skin the whole time, that managed to hit his sweet spot.

Chuck reached under his body to grasp his cock, Dean working with him to push-pull the toy between them, muscles aching already. A foot nudged at his side.

“Uh-huh. No hands.”

Chuck whimpered and shifted to look at Meg. She looked absolutely pleased with herself. Clenching his jaw, Chuck removed his hand and smacked it to the floor by his head again. Meg nodded, “Good,” and he tried to grind a little faster back, get a little more friction.

Was it even possible to turn a double ended dildo into a game of tug of war?

Chuck wasn’t sure. It definitely merited further investigation, though, when he felt like the inches he got back from Dean were less than he gave, like Dean was good enough to use his muscle to pull in more of the toy for himself. It might be pitiful, but Chuck was whimpering, and Dean wasn’t doing much better panting behind him.

Meg rested her feet on Chuck's back.

Muscles tensed and toes curled against the floor, Chuck worked harder, leaning further forward and putting more force in the back thrust. Dean finally caught on and they worked into a good give-take that Chuck knew he could get off on with a little more time. If he physically had the stamina for it. Sweat stung in his eyes and his stomach hurt from clenching, but he was so hard his cock was the number one priority. Every few thrusts burst a ripple of heat through him, tingling up his spine and ratcheting the tension tighter. Meg pulled her feet away and Chuck felt when Dean was knocked off center by a kick.

“Hey, I said no touching.”

It didn’t take long to fall back into their rhythm, to work it a little faster. Chuck bit his lip too hard and scrabbled at the floor as he shoved back on the dildo, a deep breath all it took to push him over as he grunted and convulsed, holding still in his kneeling position while Dean jostled him back with frenetic shoves. Sagging limply in the aftershocks, Chuck staid still while Dean worked himself on the toy, almost snarling as he got closer, smacking back hard enough that Chuck almost fell on his face when Dean shouted.

Meg clapped.

“Well now that wasn’t so hard was it?”

Chuck groaned and collapsed on the floor, the dildo pulling out and he just curled on his side. Was she kidding. That was very hard. And rewarding. Ok. But it was still hard. Chuck rolled on his back as Meg nudged him with a bare foot.

“Hey, why don’t you go curl up in the corner.”

Tugging on his collar, she pulled him over to the pillow strewn corner and Dean followed. Chuck just yawned and lay where he was put while Dean curled around him, heat and muscle and it was soothing. Meg disappeared with the toys, Chuck heard the bathroom sink running. She came back with a towel to clean the floor and the bench. Left. Chuck might have dozed off cuddling with Dean. His panties were missing. They were cute. Chuck didn’t think he’d look very good in something like that.

“Come on, lazy bones, the bed’s comfier.”

Dean peeled himself up off the floor and offered hand to Chuck. But he still had his collar on. Stretching, Chuck only rose to his hands and knees before following. He didn’t sleep in Meg’s bed. He slept on the pillow on the floor. It was a comfy pillow.

As Meg, completely naked now, and Dean - also naked - settled under the pillows, Meg patted the bed next to her. “Come on boy.”

Chuck wasn’t sure if he was comfortable with that. He could settle for crawling up on the bed and curling at their feet though. That felt easy and safe and right. Meg rolled her eyes and leaned forward to sift through his hair.

“There’s my good boy huh.”

Chuck was half asleep already. A rough calloused hand soothed over his shoulder. Blinking, he found Dean smiling at him too. Chuck pressed into his hand. A few more pats and the two of them were leaning back. Meg propped herself up against the headboard with a book, Dean curled over her belly and yawned. That was the right idea, Chuck felt. With his feet dangling off the side of the bed, he draped over their shins and found a comfortable spot before sighing and melting against the soft sheets.

They did make a good team.


End file.
